<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall as Heaven by prettyghostboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540602">Tall as Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys'>prettyghostboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby and Trevor are different people, Carrie and Julie are mentioned, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, im not good at enemies to lovers i dont think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wasn't sure when he decided it, but he hated Reggie. Letting his anxieties get the best of him, his worries of losing his friends to the newcomer, all he could do was act cold and pull away. </p><p>Or, my attempt at an Alex/Reggie enemies to lovers, my first real attempt to write an enemies to lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tall as Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/gifts">merihn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an ask from Merihn, asking what I would do with an Alex/Reggie enemies to lovers, and it turned into a 3K words one-shot and I honestly have no regrets. Not totally sure that I nailed the enemies to lovers part, but I certainly had fun writing it! </p><p>Enjoy the story, and find me on tumblr at prettyghostboys!! (I'm super open to requests for pairings and prompts as well!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since Alex could remember, he’s had Bobby by his side. He couldn’t quite remember how they became friends, though their parents' version of the story had to do with Alex getting scared of the animatronic band at Chuck-E-Cheese and running to hide in a corner, where Bobby tried to comfort him but ended up getting punched in the face. Bobby backed this theory completely, but Alex wasn’t so sure, even if that was how they met, it was his parents fault for enrolling him in karate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke joined their group in elementary school, being in the same class and all happening to be the same level of rambunctiousness, curiosity and creativity. It goes without saying that they got into trouble, although Alex was usually able to convince them to not do anything too stupid or dangerous, trouble was still trouble regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summer before freshman year, Bobby’s parents decided to send him and his sister to a music camp in Nevada. Luke and Alex were sad to see him go, but they had their own music to focus on. Luke’s birthday had brought him an acoustic guitar while Alex’s came with any music lessons of his choosing. Upon Luke’s insistence, he went with drums, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘with someone as quiet as he is, no one would expect it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke’s words, not his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bobby came back, not only did he bring plenty of nights worth of stories, but he brought one of his new camp friends with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s first night back, as per his parents, was no friends allowed. So, they waited till the day after to visit, being welcomed into the Wilson household with open arms. Bobby swore he had a surprise for them, but they just had to wait, be patient. It wasn’t until right when they were getting settled in for dinner - pizzas delivered from the boys’ favorite pizza place - that there came another ring of the doorbell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Bobby had shot up, quickly running to answer the door. Alex and Luke shared a confused glance and shrug, choosing to ignore the hushed laugher and speaking until Bobby came trailing back into the room. “Alex, Luke, this is Reggie! Him and his family just moved here from Illinois, I met him at music camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was quick to jump into a music related conversation, completely entranced by Reggie’s supposed music skills. Bobby told them the story of how he met Reggie, while the boy himself jumped in with few details. Alex was too busy processing this to really focus on the story, instead studying on the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't too sure when he decided it, but he hated Reggie. From that first initial meeting, it seemed more often than not that Reggie was at Luke’s side, they became attached at the hip, just how Alex was with Luke and Bobby. The other three boys were more often than not holed up in Bobby’s garage, jamming out on their guitars. Alex felt left in the dust, although he knew that wasn’t quite the case. He was still welcomed, his friends still loved him, they had formed a band and usually practiced songs that Luke had written. Well, Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span> had written. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His distaste for Reggie grew as their high school days went on, but he tried to remain as civil as possible, Reggie was his two best friends’ friend after all. Alex knew that none of them were stupid, that soon enough they’d suspect something was wrong and try to confront him about it, but Alex wasn’t a fan of confrontation. Soon enough, he stuck around them for band practice and some hang out nights, but more often than not, Alex threw himself into the dance club that Bobby’s sister Carrie had started, focusing more of his free time into doing stuff away from the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what he did though, he couldn’t escape from his own mind. His thoughts would haunt him while he was dancing, while at his music lessons, any free moment he had was spent dwelling on his own actions. Thoughts of his friends actually hating him, only keeping him around since they didn’t know any other drummers, that Carrie would kick him out of dance club once they kicked him from the band, how he’d end up with no friends and alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his thoughts spiraled, so did his vision and breathing. Every breath felt heavy in his chest, coming too quick, too sharp. Next thing he knows is his hands stinging against the cool linoleum of the school floors, a warm hand pressed against his back. He heard a voice counting rhythm to him, digging into his fanny pack strapped to his chest but he couldn’t focus enough to figure out who it was. A quick shaking sound helped to ground him a little more, before the warm hands were pressing plastic into his hand, moving them to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Press, breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4. Press, breath. 4, 3, 2, 1.” A warm voice to match the warm hands, hands that were now rubbing small, soft circles into his back. Alex was quick to start blinking, attempting to focus his eyes. He dropped the plastic in his hands to rub at his eyes, finding that he was brushing away hot tears. After his breathing finally evened out, he pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good now, right? Is there anything else I can do?” Alex blinked once more, looking up to the owner of the warm voice and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reggie stared back at him, ocean eyes swimming with concern and apprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah…” His voice was heavy, so he cleared his throat. “No, thanks.” He nodded, swallowing thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Reggie nodded, mirroring Alex as he pulled his knees to his chest. Alex watched him curiously, studying the boy’s face like he did when he first met him those few years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” Alex wasn’t even sure he had heard Reggie, the boy’s voice just above a whisper. “If I did, I’m really sorry, I probably didn’t mean to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” Alex watched the boy’s eyebrows shoot up in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I only noticed something was up when Luke told Bobby he was gonna find you and knock some sense into you.” Reggie gave him an awkward laugh. “His words, not mine. They were in an argument when I slipped away, wanted to find you and warn you about them. I don’t even think they realized I saw their argument.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...thanks for coming to tell me all that, and for the whole panic and asthma attack thing. I don’t know if Luke or Bobby would’ve really been able to help me with that.” Alex offered him a small smile, wondering if he had gotten the bassist all wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right there, they’re kinda hopeless.” Reggie laughed. “My younger sister has asthma, although usually hers acts up when she’s excited or because she doesn’t take her inhaler with her. I usually have hers on me.” He watched the boy pull out a small red inhaler out of his leather jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty sweet of you, you sound like a good older brother.” Alex nodded, leaning his head back against the cool lockers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” Reggie grinned, leaning his head against the lockers as well. They sat together for a few minutes in silence before Reggie cleared his throat. “So...why do you hate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, don’t lie to me.” Reggie’s eyes turn sharp, and the sudden icy tone to his voice shocks Alex to his core. “I’m not as stupid as I lead people to believe, I know you don’t like me. I just chalked it up to that you were slow to warm up to people, but that’s obviously not the case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I don’t like you.” His voice comes out sharper than he intends, wincing after. “Although, sometimes I am slow to warm up to people. I just…” He stopped himself, running a hand through his hair. “This is going to sound so fucking stupid, oh my god. I felt like you were replacing me. Luke and Bobby obviously like you more than me, it’s just about time before I’m kicked out of the band, then dance club and before I know it, I’ll end up dying alone surrounded by like thirty cats.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie stays silent, nodding along as he speaks. Silence envelops them one more, Alex fidgeting after his confession, and Reggie processing the words he was given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that explains the panic attack.” Reggie nods solidly, eyes quick to find Alex’s. “Although, I can promise you won’t die alone. That is, if you’ll stop hating me. I don’t think Luke and Bobby are gonna kick you out of the band, man. You’re an amazing drummer and a really good friend to them, they’d be the biggest idiots on earth if they did that.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh, which quickly caused Reggie to laugh with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I can do that.” The blonde found himself saying, after they ended their laugh fest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can do what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop hating you, you really weren’t as bad as I thought you were. I think I let my anxiety get the better of me there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happens to the best of us.” Reggie smiled, hauling himself to his feet before turning to Alex and offering him a hand. “Come on, let’s get outta here before Luke finds you, there’s a new froyo place that opened up downtown, they have dairy-free choices.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun.” Alex took his hand, allowing the smaller boy to haul him up. “How’d you know I can’t have dairy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well one, Bobby has been sure to mention it and I saw your epi-pen when I got your inhaler out of your fanny pack.” Reggie pointed to the still unzipped bag on his chest, producing his blue plastic inhaler out of the opposite pocket of the red one he pulled out earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, very perceptive.” Alex nudged him. “I appreciate it. Come on, let’s ditch this place before the biggest idiots on earth catch up.” Alex took off down the hall, grinning back to Reggie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair! Wait up!” Reggie squawked, running after Alex with a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll be fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Reggie, much to everyone’s surprise, were quick to become best friends. It shocked Luke and Bobby the most, but Alex knew they weren’t gonna comment on it if it meant less barbed comments from Alex. Well, less barbed comments meant to hurt rather than his new barbed comments that held no real heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their froyo trip, Alex and Reggie became a package deal wherever they went. Every dance club practice and meeting, Reggie was there to cheer Alex on. Every volunteer shift at the local pet shelter, Alex was there to help Reggie out. It was a total flip to what their original relationship was, Alex couldn’t help but wish he’d have become friends with Reggie sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t all totally sunshine and rainbows though, Alex’s anxiety still got the better of him some days, time spent locking himself in his room to pace and work himself into a panic attack. Reggie was quick to pick his lock and calm him down, after he’d miss a few text messages. This happened at least twice a month, like clockwork. They had their own unspoken rules. Don’t ask Reggie why they never hang out at his house, never tease Alex about the boys he may possibly like when his parents are around, never ask Reggie why he knew how to pick locks like it was easy as breathing, never mention their parents. That last one can’t always be helped, but it was more of an ‘avoid at all costs’ agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, the end of their senior year was nearing, and Alex’s panic attacks were becoming more and more frequent, meaning that Reggie was around Alex more than he normally was, and that was saying something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To distract themselves, they found themselves at the beach and goofing off, pushing each other around, but making sure to stay away from the water. Soon enough they plopped down onto the sand, the moon full and bright above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘Lex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder what’s out there?” The blonde motioned to the sky above them, loosely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, do you want a serious answer or the silly answer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering I know you and the silly answer would have to do with Han Solo, I’m gonna go with serious answer.” Reggie laughed and nudged their feet together, letting his head fall against Alex’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly...I wonder a lot.” Reggie hummed, his hand finding Alex’s amongst the sand. “The universe seems too big for there to not be anything, y’know? But if there is, why hasn’t anything tried to reach out?” Alex found himself nodding along, leaning his head against Reggie’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me feel so small, sometimes.” Alex mumbled, rubbing his thumbs across Reggie’s bruised knuckles. “Like, we’re getting pretty big with the band, but in retrospect, we’re not that big, we’re barely a pebble in the pond of the universe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty deep, man.” Reggie hummed, squeezing his hand gently. “I get it though. I think that means we’ll have to push harder though, make a bigger splash.” Reggie let out an airy laugh. “I think we’re all meant for bigger things, ‘Lex. All of us, Luke, Bobby and Julie too. I know she just only recently joined the band, but that girl just has so much...magic in her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong.” Alex found himself laughing. “I think even without us, she’d be spectacular. She has more talent in her pinkie finger than some people have in their whole bodies.” They traded sweet, soft laughs before letting themselves lull into their welcomed comfortable silence, a spell that’s only broken by Reggie pulling away to turn and stare into Alex’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’d be if you had never met any of us?” Reggie’s eyes appeared more of a murky, mysterious green in the night. Alex let out a small sigh as he contemplated an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably failing stats.” He gave a laugh as he gently nudged Reggie. “But in all seriousness...I’m not sure. I’ve known Bobby for as long as I could remember, and Luke came not too long after. Thanks to Bobby, I met you too. I don’t know if I’d want to have not met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared at each other, and Alex felt his face flush, so he cleared his throat and turned towards the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” He nudged Reggie. “Where do you think you’d be without any of us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Reggie bit his lip, looking to Alex out of the corner of his eye. The blonde nodded and he sighed before continuing. “Probably dead. I know that sounds really dark and morbid, but...home isn’t the best place. We don’t talk about it often, but yeah. Not a good place. You guys give me a reason to shoulder through it though, if I didn’t have you guys, I probably would’ve given up a long time ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was quick to pull Reggie into his arms, letting the smaller boy bury his face into the crook of his neck. Alex rubbed small, soft circles into Reggie’s back, how Reggie had that first day they truly became friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth,” Alex pushed the bassist back to get a clear view of his face. “I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad we help you shoulder through it. Which, you shouldn’t have to deal with that, any of it, but that’s a conversation for a different day.” Reggie let out a wet laugh, rubbing tears out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so close to graduating, Alex, we’ll be outta here before they even realize we’re gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are?” The blonde tilted his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally! We’re gonna get far away from here, gonna pack up with the band, we can buy one of those huge greyhound buses, take it cross country and just play whatever gigs we can get out little grubby hands on!” The bassist's eyes lit up, grinning big as he threw his hand out between then, making wild gestures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! My hands are not grubby, thank you very much.” Alex argued, grinning up at the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Reggie smirked, pushing sand onto Alex’s hands that rested against the ground. The blonde made a noise of protest, causing the other to laugh as they began to wrestle on the beach, trading well placed jabs, light smacks and small pinches. They rolled to a stop with Reggie pinned underneath Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I win!” Alex smirked down, his eyes meeting Reggie’s. Alex’s breath caught in his throat, seeing the adoration, fear and something else in the smaller boy’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Lex?” Reggie’s voice was soft and full of emotion. It hit Alex like a freight train, sucking in a deep breath as the bassist's hands roamed up to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reg?” His voice broke as he replied, slowly pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel it too, I’m not crazy right?” His ocean eyes glazed over as he spoke, like he was gearing up to hear the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Reg,” Alex let out a small laugh. “I feel it too, you’re still crazy though.” Reggie drank up Alex’s laugh, allowing a smile to grace his lips as he looked up at the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crazy for you maybe.” Reggie grinned, eyes sparkling in the moonlight that they were encased in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s so cheesy, idiot.” Alex laughed, his eyes slipping closed, his insult coming out as if it was the sweetest word he could ever say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this cheesy too?” Reggie taunted, but before Alex could reply he felt lips capture his. Out of shock, he almost dropped his weight onto Reggie, before he quickly stabilized himself, his forearms pressing into the sand beside Reggie’s head, who’s hands moved to loop his fingers through his belt loops, pulling Alex even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex quickly shoved aside all of his anxieties, pushing kissing the ever loving shit out of his best friend on this beach to the top of his priorities. He wasn’t totally sure that his brain was able to focus on much more than that, honestly. Slotting their lips together felt like second nature, like this was right where he was supposed to be. He pulled slightly away to draw in a deep breath before diving right back in, his teeth tugging on Reggie’s bottom lip, pulling a noise from the back of the other boy's throat. The noise sent a shock right through Alex, quickly pulling him away from the other boy, looking down on him with pupils blown wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, that was...I’m so sorry.” Reggie’s face quickly grew pink, staring up at Alex with his own widened pupils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Alex choked out, his lungs squeezing. “That was hot. Can we continue? I’d love to hear what other noises I can pull out of you.” He smirked down, leaning back into the bassist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you may be the death of me, Mercer.” Reggie laughed, pulling the blonde back against him. Their lips had barely touched before Reggie pulled back. “Actually, you know what, can we find somewhere else to make out? Don’t get me wrong, totally enjoying this, not a fan of getting more covered in sand than we already are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point, and good news! Parents aren’t home this weekend.” Alex smirked, pressing a small kiss to Reggie’s mouth. “We can spend however long we want kissing and stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the sound of that, yes let’s do that.” Reggie was quick to nod, and they quickly got off and dusted as much sand off of each other as they could. Intertwining hands, they began their trek back to Alex’s house, anxieties and worries left on the beach behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alex thought pulling Reggie in for a short, sweet kiss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll definitely be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>